


The Feel of a Fingertip

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey is in control, Handcuffs, I don't know if that's canon or AU so take your pick ;), I’ve assumed that despite Nathan’s Trouble he still has some internal sense of movement, Multi, Nathan's POV, Nathan's Trouble is active, PWP, blindfold, established threegull relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: There is no plot here, just Nathan putting his trust in Audrey and Duke to look after him and show him a good time despite his Trouble.





	The Feel of a Fingertip

Nathan's whole world had condensed down to nothing more than the feel of a fingertip running along his chest.

It was as though nothing else existed; the handcuffs that held his wrists together in front of him, the blindfold that kept his eyes closed, even the rug that he stood on. He knew these things were there, but he couldn't feel them. He also knew that Duke was watching them, but right now he couldn't hear him and the only thing that existed was Audrey’s touch.

She ran her finger in swirls and whorls across his skin, and when the pattern ran across a nipple the sensation spiked and he gasped. Then she pressed her palms to his skin and ran her hands over his chest and arms, and down to his waist, down and around, and then her fingers were on his cock and he thought he might actually fall over.

Audrey must have seen it too. “Duke’s going to stand behind you and stop you from falling. OK?” she asked him.

“Yeah, OK,” he said. When he couldn't feel his feet and he couldn't see his surroundings, an instinctive tendency to lean into Audrey's touch meant that falling flat on his face was all too real a possibility.

And so when she touched him again, he relaxed into it but he didn't move, and he knew that Duke must be holding his arms. Audrey teased him, running a single finger up the length of his cock, moving her hands around to squeeze his ass, dancing her fingertips down the inside of his forearms. He felt her touch on his back, his face, his balls, his lips. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and made a few slow movements before she pulled away. “Wait for me,” she whispered in his ear.

He nodded an acknowledgment and then she asked, “Are you OK to stand? I need Duke for a minute.”

Nathan was aware of moving backwards just a little as Duke set him slightly more upright on his feet. “Yes,” he said. “OK.”

“OK, Duke is letting go of you now,” Audrey told him. She moved away too and then his world had condensed some more; down to nothing but what he could hear. At first that was nothing but a couple of footsteps as Audrey moved a little further away from him, a little closer to the bed he thought.

Then she spoke. “Duke? Come here and fuck me; hard and fast and loud.”

Nathan knew that wasn't really Duke’s style. He also knew that Duke would do what he was told. He heard Duke walk around him as he answered with an enthusiastic, “Yes ma’am.” Nathan listened eagerly to the sound of a belt and zip being undone as Duke took a couple more steps. There was the sound of something ripping; Duke’s shirt?

And then Nathan heard something that could only be Duke lifting Audrey up into the bed and pulling her jeans down her legs, before the denim landed on the floor. Nathan listened intently to the sounds of movement and skin grabbing skin. He could hear their breathing, the subtle creaks of Duke’s bed underneath them. 

He heard more clothes being removed and flung away; Audrey’s top? If he had been able to see, he would have walked towards them without thinking, even if he had been told to wait. If he had been able to feel, he would have taken a step into the darkness, just to get closer to the sounds they made. As it was, he couldn't move an inch, and listening to them became his whole world. The only other addition was the sound of his own breathing; and hearing that was the only thing that told him how fast and shallow it was.

He thought he could hear Audrey grab Duke’s ass as she moaned, “Yes,” she told him, “Just like that… faster, harder … god more …” Nathan wondered how much of what she was saying was automatic, how much was aimed at Duke, and how much was for his own benefit. It didn't matter what the answer was.

He heard more movement as they shifted on the bed; to stop themselves falling off the edge? Nathan imagined Duke shifting to get a better grip on Audrey, or the bed, grabbing the headboard so that he could move better, so that he could respond to Audrey’s continuing demands that he fuck her harder.

And then Nathan listened as Duke came, with shouts and moans and a muttered, “Audrey.” Audrey moaned a contented kind of sigh herself and there were more sounds of movement as they disentangled themselves.

“Nathan?” Audrey asked, “You can wait just one more minute.”

“Yeah,” he replied, listening to the sounds of more movement, something that was probably a kiss, then a quick whispered conversation and the sounds of clothes being flung onto the sofa before Audrey was stood in front of him again.

“OK,” she said. “Come and join us.” Her hand took his and he let himself be pulled slowly forward, taking small steps with her over to the bed. Then her hands were on his arms and he let himself be turned around and moved backwards a little until the movement stopped; presumably he had hit the side of the bed.

“That's the bed behind you,” Audrey told him. “You can sit down onto it,” she said, and pushed a hand gently against his chest as a further instruction. He bent his legs to sit and then Audrey straddled him; a sudden increase in warmth and the touch of her skin all along his hips, her chest pressed to his and her palms on his back. He gasped and she kissed it away; warm and soft and wet and he moaned into her mouth as he kissed back.

Still kissing him, she gently leant forward, pushing him slowly backwards. He let her move him; feeling only her body and the sense of movement as his upper body tilted back through 90 degrees until the bed stopped his movement again.

His attention was now all focused upward, on her mouth still pressed to his, on the feel of her breasts against his chest, her legs wrapped either side of his hips. His hands were still tied in front of him and he reached up with both together, feeling her stomach and reaching down to find the slick skin between her legs.

She moaned in pleasure, but pulled herself away and grabbed his arms instead, “Not yet,” she told him, and ran her hands along his arms as she pushed them above his head and back until they must have hit the bed too. After a moment she let go, and all he could feel were her legs either side of his hips.

He went to move his arms back towards her, but he could tell nothing had happened; something was holding them to the bed. Duke. Nathan whined in frustration, and thought he could hear Audrey grin.

As much as he completely trusted them to look after him, he knew she liked to tease; she liked to make him wait, she liked to make him ask. And he loved it when she took control like this, because he never knew how far she would push it. He never knew what would happen next, or what sign she was waiting on before she would give him whatever it was she was making him ask for. He liked it when she was in control because he liked to give her what she wanted. And it reminded him how lucky he was that that was always something he wanted too.

She shifted her hips so that her weight was more firmly above him; all the better to hold him still, he realised as she leant forward and ran her fingertips down the inside of each arm to his armpits, briefly tickling him before she dragged her fingernails along his chest. She drew her hands away for a moment and the next thing he felt was them both wrapping around his cock. He bucked his hips in surprise as he sucked in a big breath of air.

She moved her hands slowly along him for a while and it felt amazing and that showed in his moans of pleasure. But he tried to shift his arms again; he wanted to touch her and when he couldn't move he hissed in frustration. “Please,” he asked.

“Please what?” she asked, prompting him to be specific.

“Let my hands go,” he asked, adding another, “Please,” for good measure.

“What do you want to do?” she asked. “You want to touch me?”

Nathan nodded. “Yes. Please. Touch you, hold you, kiss you, fuck you,” he said, dimly aware that almost rhymed. “I want to make you come.”

He heard the smile in her voice as she replied, “That was almost a poem. In that case …”

She leant forward, running her hands up his stomach, chest and arms to his wrists and she must have nodded an instruction to Duke because then she was pulling his arms towards her and all of the obstructions to his movement were gone.

His hands found her chest and he let out an appreciative moan as he ran his fingers over her breasts, and then around her back to pull her close for a kiss. As she kissed him he ran his hands down her back and over her ass to her legs, then up to the front of her body again and pressed his palms against her nipples.

After a while she drew out of the kiss, “I think it's time I fuck you,” she said, and she shifted her hips so that she could do just that. Nathan felt her legs move around his hips, and then he felt her body find his, and his hips pushed up towards her as she pushed down onto him. His whole world condensed again, right down to the warm wet feel of her muscles surrounding his cock, shifting as she moved. He let out an incoherent moan; however much she made him wait it was always worth it.

He listened to her too, the sound of her breathing, her matching moan. He reached for her again, running his fingers down her stomach and she put her hands on his, encouraging him downwards, pushing his hands to keep moving down until he found her clit.

He knew she liked it like this; moving on top of him, around him, as his fingers softly stroked her. He pushed down through her patch of hair, into the slick folds of her skin; warm and soft against the tips of his fingers. He moved them gently, judging by feel and by the sounds she made when he had reached the right spot. And then he tried to concentrate on what his fingers where doing as she started to move her hips a little faster and the feel of her cunt running over his cock threatened to make fine motor control of his fingers a challenge.

She must have realised this because she slowed down, pressing herself tight against him and hardly moving at all as she whispered encouragements to him, telling him that he knew just how she liked to be touched. And he could feel it too; he could tell that she was close, that he was taking her there. He could hear it in the stutter of her breath, and he could feel it in the tremour of her hips and the grip of her muscles around him.

He slowed his fingers a little, teasing her too but not too much before he sped up, with a gentle touch that soon had her shouting and moving again; internal muscles clamping down around him as she fucked him hard now, the movement of her hips pulling him up into orgasm along with her.

He kept his fingers softly against her as she kept moving through a long orgasm. Every moan he thought would be the last one, but then she would shift again, and he would twitch his fingers a little more and she would find another moan of pleasure.

He reached his free hand up to his face to pull his blindfold free, and he knew he wasn't doing a very good job of it but Duke must have helped because then it was gone and he opened his eyes to see the beautiful sight of Audrey above him, still moving slowly over him, eyes closed tight as she moaned in pleasure once more.

And then he moved his fingers again and just like that it was too much. She laughed and pushed his hand away before she bent to kiss him.

“Have fun?” he asked when she let him breathe.

She grinned down at him. “You know I did,” she said, before turning suddenly serious, “Did you?”

“Always,” he assured her, before turning to Duke and reaching a hand out to him. “Duke?” Nathan asked. “Next time it's going to be all about you. You have a request or shall we think something up for you?”

Duke grinned as he moved closer, “Let me get back to you on that,” he said.

“Look forward to it,” Nathan replied and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Duke will have a request for them for next time :)


End file.
